Coruscant Polytechnic Institute
The Coruscant Polytechnic Institute Mean Green are a college Limmie team located at Forrest Heights, Coruscant. They play in the Kayl'hen Division of the Super 16 Conference, and are affectionately known by their fans as "CorTech". Currently, they are coached by Martin Locke, and their team captain is Ava Killenger. History CorTech was one of the founding members of the Super 16 Conference, along with Chandrila A&M University, Republican University, the University of Coruscant, the University of Kuat, and the University of Corellia Bella Vistal. The first ever Head Coach of the then Coruscant Polytechnic Institute Whizzes was Golan Nyrquist, who coached the Whizzes for their first three years in the Super 16 and compiled a record of 10-12 with one playoff appearance and a runner-up finish in the second year of the league, when the Whizzes lost to Chandrila A&M in the title game. During this time, CorTech played at a repurposed community field, which only sat about 3,000 people and was woefully inadequate for Limmie. After Nyrquist resigned as coach and left coaching entirely to spend more time with his family, the student body of CorTech requested for the change of the school nickname to coincide with the building of a new all-purpose sports field. A committee of students was formed, and they argued over the merit of around 100 different entries before hashing out a final list of four to submit to the rest of the student population. The students made their decision, and the new sports nickname became the CorTech Mean Green. With no logo or mascot, the student body elected a popular senior by the name of Syd Dallas to stand on the sidelines and lead the students in cheering on their team during games. At the season opener that year, Dallas was claimed as to have yelled that the players on the field were not simply players, but were playing like voracious Krayt Dragons. Although the rumor was never truly confirmed, as Dallas tragically died in a speeder accident two months later after a party, the moniker stuck with the school, and Dallas the Dragon was born. The artist was a freshman Design major whom added the flames coming out of Dallas' mouth to add ferocity to the original image, which he deemed too docile to strike fear into the hearts of opposing schools. Although Dallas has never come to life as a costume, his image adorns all CorTech sports merchandise with his stare. Over the years, CorTech began to slump as the competition they faced improved markedly. In 190, the Mean Green, led by legendary captain Markos Lywander, captured the Super 16 title, which to this day remains the last league championship that the Mean Green have won. Years of mediocrity followed, with only ten playoff appearances coming in the next 80 years for the once-proud Institute. In 265, Martin Locke was hired to try and turn around the program, but for the most part his efforts have been unsuccessful. The 270 Limmie Season With the dawn of the 270 Super 16 Season came unexpected news. With the "Great Quiet" occurring in the ranks of professional Limmie due to the strike of the official's Union, no pro teams at the highest levels of the game were playing. Out of this chaos, CorTech AD Nagel Brampton sent out invitations to several players from the Coruscant Senators to join the coaching staff of Martin Locke. Isis Polakaya and Pryce Kniferunner accepted the offer, and they became the defensive and offensive coordinators, respectively. With these two Senators players filling in as coaches for the duration of the "Great Quiet", Brampton had high hopes coming into the season for the Limmie team. The season began with a 27-24 victory over the University of Coruscant Hawk-bats, a game won at the last second on a tie-breaking goal by captain Gayla Renhorn, a fiery redshirt senior midfielder. This victory in the Battle for the Capital netted CorTech the coveted Coruscanti Cup, which is awarded to the winner of the annual rivalry game. This marked the first time in over a decade that CorTech was bringing the trophy home, so it was cause for campus-wide celebrations as the Limmie team finally defeated their hated rivals from the U of C to bring home the Cup. Tragedy Strikes CorTech was coming off their exhilarating win in the Battle for the Capital when events took a turn for the worst. A mass shooting occurred the next week in the wee hours of the morning at one of the freshman dorms on campus, causing panic amongst the students, who lost track of their surroundings as gunshots rang out in the dark. Over 100 students were killed in the shooting, and hundreds, including Mean Green players Maxxolo Grap and Aric LyGrand, were injured in the incident. Midfielder Alyda Hovechar lost her roommate in the shooting, and had to be dragged away from her friends' limp body by Renhorn and her roommate, senior defender Reena Wyley. Later that day, CorTech President Edd Rai called for a student assembly at Mean Green Stadium to discuss details of that night. He mandated that all sports were to be postponed indefinitely, including the upcoming road game versus Chandrila A&M for the Limmie team. Coach Locke had a team meeting after the assembly and declared that the forfeit would be called in within the day. However, a defiant Renhorn stood up and rallied her teammates around her, saying that giving up was "what the shooters wanted", and that they had to play the upcoming game to give the school something to believe in after those horrible events. Locke gave in, begrudgingly, and Renhorn went to the President's office to declare that Limmie should be put back on the athletics schedule. Rai was in the middle of a meeting of the Board for CorTech when Renhorn entered. When asked what she wanted to say, Renhorn pointed out the window and exclaimed that the student body, who had amassed below the window, had something to say, not her. All of the Board went over to look, and Renhorn raised her fist to the students below, who began to chant "We are! CorTech!" Rai reluctantly put Limmie back on the schedule, but only after Renhorn had to plead him to do so. Limmie was back for the time being. Aftermath The game that weekend was now back on schedule, and CorTech went into Marbury Stadium to face off against the Rovers of Chandrila A&M University. The game was being broadcast live galaxy-wide by the HSN, fans near and far hoping that CorTech could somehow pull off the impossible against long odds. The Mean Green lost a tough one 31-25 against the Rovers, digging themselves in a deep hole in the First Half and only rallying against the Rover reserves. Gayla Renhorn found herself in a fight with a Rovers midfielder, and this fighting eventually led to Renhorn barely being able to stand by the end of the game after her knee buckled earlier in the game. The next week, CorTech faced off against the Coruscant Air Fleet Academy in the Brains and Brawn Brawl rivalry game, opening the home season at Mean Green Stadium. Renhorn, wearing a brace on her injured leg, got into a verbal spat before the game with Skyhawks captain Aeron Vos, and both players had to be restrained by teammates so that they didn't go to blows. The game was chippy between the two sides, but CorTech prevailed and took home the Green-Hawk Cup for the first time in over a decade. The CorTech defense smothered the blistering Skyhawk offensive attack, and the offense for the Mean Green took over as they raced away from their opposition. Week 4 saw the Mean Green travel to Kuat to face the University of Kuat Destroyers. The game was a back-and-forth affair, with both sides trading blows and adding to their score with potent offensive attacks. After the game was tied up at 35, the Destroyers took the ball deep into CorTech territory. Coach Isis Polakaya called for a timeout, and tried to inspire her team. Tank Bratter, Reena Wyley, Brancko Nagriski and Mavrin Cancatch held the line, preventing the Destroyer offense from getting close enough to challenge CorTech goalie Lomin Matema. Eventually, a fumble was caused, and Cancatch ran it back to within 30 meters of the Destroyer goal. Martin Locke called a timeout, and asked for freshman walk-on Dalid Adreson to make a last-second bar point. Adreson, who had never before played Limmie, walked onto the field, only to have Destroyer coach Conn Smythe call a timeout to ice the wide-eyed kid. Locke told Adreson that he could make the kick, and so the Mean Green sent out a designated kicking unit to protect Adreson while he made the kick. On the sidelines, Adreson's father, confined to a hoverchair after a terrible accident many years earlier, used the chainlink fence in front of him to stand on his own power. Adreson, seeing this, found new inspiration and drilled the kick from thirty meters out to seal the Mean Green's 36-35 win. CorTech returned home the next week to face off against the Duro State University Dark Horses. This contest easily became a laugher, as the CorTech offense piled on the points fast and furious. By the time everything was over, CorTech walked off with a 39-2 win over their divisional opponent. Eleven Mean Green players got their names on the scoring sheet as the diverse attack of the Mean Green wore down the defense of DSU. This win pushed CorTech's record to 4-1, putting them in second place in the Division just behind Chandrila A&M. In Week 6 of the season, CorTech dropped the Techmo Bowl rivalry to the College of Fondordelphia 17-8. During the first half, Ions defender Ike Tullo committed a hard head-to-head hit on CorTech wing Malida Worody, causing the freshman Togruta to be taken out of the game on a cart after sitting on the field motionless for several minutes. Renhorn got in a fight with Tullo, and both were eventually ejected from the game. The loss of Worody and Renhorn killed the CorTech offense, and they sputtered to a loss without their two leading scorers. Security had to hurry at the end of the game as it appeared as if the fans in the stands were going to start rioting, and the Ion team needed to be escorted off the field for their safety. Overall, it was a big mess for the Mean Green, and they had to lick their wounds knowing that Worody was going to miss some time. The End of the Season The last week of the season saw a 17-7 win for CorTech over the Citadel University of Anaxes Defenders, in which the offense was able to make plays in the open field without Worody's presence up front. The win pushed CorTech's final record up to 5-2, which was good enough for the regular season division title and a #1 playoff seed due to point differential. The division semifinal round of the playoffs brought the College of Fondordelphia Ions back to Mean Green Stadium. Security was tight the entire time, but the fans went home disappointed as the Ions took the Mean Green to town 31-2. This was the final college game for the four CorTech seniors, and a discouraging ending for the rest of the team. The Last Few Years The Mean Green have struggled mightily the last two seasons, going 4-6 in 271 and falling to last place in the Divison at 3-7 in 272. Locke's job is now on the line unless he can get the Mean Green back to contention like they were in 270, and he has a senior-heavy roster to help get him there. Although most of the players from that 270 team are gone, 4-year starters Cancatch, Nagriski, team captain Worody, and Hovechar are back to get the Mean Green over the hump and back into the spotlight that they fleeted with years before. In 273, CorTech opened the season with a pair of victories to finally begin 2-0 on a season. However, they have recently hit a slump, scoring only 10 points in their last two games, both blowout losses. The season ended abruptly as the losses piled up once more, and the Mean Green fell flat. In 274, the Mean Green went 6-4 and got the #2 playoff spot in the Kayl'hen. 276 Roster Head Coach: Martin Locke (Human, Male) Offensive Coordinator: Pryce Kniferunner (Human, Male) Defensive Coordinator: Isis Polakaya (Human, Female) (270-271) Midfield Coach: Byla Dos (Umbaran, Female) (Until 270), Another Coach is here now Graduate Assistant Coach: Lew Macklan (Human, Male) Head Trainer: Wayne Kerley (Korun, Male) Assistant Trainer: Patch Simmons Assistant Trainer: Tyndra Doly Broadcaster: Myke Ryce Broadcaster: Mac Barrette 'Starting Lineup:' Goalkeeper: Lyle Kent (Human, Male) SR Right Corner Back: Pete Kanter (Human, Male) SR Full Back: Della Yp'santi (Twi'lek, Female) SR Left Corner Back: Bo'gruth (Aqualish, Male) SR Right Half Back: Wynn Martin (Human, Female) SR Center Half Back: Glenn Dergor (Human, Male) SO Left Half Back: Hugo Canarvon (Zeltron, Male) JR Midfielder: Carli Stanton (Human, Female) SR Midfielder: Gola Martiga (Human, Female) JR Right Half Forward: Habel Roof (Etti, Male) SR *Center Half Forward: Morgan Renhorn (Human, Female) SR Left Half Forward: Verdin (Barabel, Male) JR Right Corner Forward: Vango Maas (Twi'lek, Male) SR Full Forward: Crantin Gofordo (Mirilian, Male) JR-RS Left Corner Forward: Landra Wygins (Zelosian, Female) SR (* designates team captain) Bench: Incomplete Listing School Intangibles President: Edd Rai (Human, Male) Athletic Director: Nagel Brampton (Human, Male) Category:Super 16 squad Category:Articles by Jedi Gunny Category:College limmie